


It's All in The Description

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, season 5, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Jeff could be convinced to make Sterek a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in The Description

**Author's Note:**

> I found this today, along with the other Teen Wolf fic I posted. I'm not sure where the idea came from, but I kinda like it. I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf or the actors who portray the characters. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any and all remaining mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

The set was even more amazing than Marie had expected. It wasn't that it was grandiose or over the top, but the feeling around the place was astounding. 

She was used to the hustle and bustle of a busy set, and was used to the chaos of the working day. But the Teen Wolf set was a comfortable and relaxing place to be. Everywhere she went, people were laughing and joking while they rehearsed, or over meals. 

The actors were unbelievably friendly too. Dylan O'Brien was one of the funniest people, Marie had ever met. He was also the sweetest. 

They spoke for hours about everything and nothing, all the while laughing about random things and stories about the cast. She was there on placement from university for the filming of season 5, and was loving every second of it. Marie had been writing stories for as long as she could remember and anything to do with the supernatural was her favourite. 

Teen Wolf had been her favourite show since the very first episode, and Jeff Davis was her hero. 

The only thing that she wished was different on the show was a certain pairing. Dylan was curious as to why people found Sterek interesting and fun, he wasn't uncomfortable talking about it, like she would have imagined; he was opened minded about the relationship. 

''People always ask when Sterek is going to happen, and we normally just say, 'Maybe next season', but I honestly have no idea.'' Dylan said, shrugging. 

Marie smiled, ''I think the world would implode if Sterek happened and we weren't warned. It's more than just a pairing to us...'' She replied. 

Dylan looked at her inquisitively, ''What do you mean?'' 

''Well, I know that a lot of people tend to assume that Sterek is just about watching two hot guys make out with each other, but it's so much more than that...'' Marie frowned as she tried to find the words, while Dylan sat patiently beside her. 

''The fans don't necessarily focus on the physically side of the relationship all the time, it's more about how the characters interact. The way they hated each other in the beginning, but still kept saving others life. Or the way, only Stiles can wind Derek up without risking life and limb.'' 

Dylan nodded slowly, ''I can see that...'' 

''They're good for each other because they both understand each other, in a way that I don't think anyone else does.'' It was Marie's turned to shrug. ''Plus, it's fun watching all the Sterek moments and fan-girling over the possibilities.'' 

''I've never heard it described that way before - I can totally see that happening now.'' Dylan grinned. 

Marie laughed, ''Oh dear, have we converted you?'' 

Dylan winked at her, ''Definitely...''

* * *

''...so yeah, basically that's how it happened. Jeff loved the idea of focusing more on the emotional side of things, instead of jumping ahead to the physical side.'' The audience cheered as Dylan finished. 

''You and Tyler must have had to sit down and discuss it though, how it would work, if you both felt comfortable...'' The interviewer prodded. 

Dylan nodded, ''Sure, but we'd both said from the start that if Jeff decided to write it in the show, we'd be happy to give it a go and see how the fans reacted. Not much has changed really - now instead of throwing Stiles into walls, Derek just kisses him.'' The crowd erupted into screams again at this. ''Although, I'm sure Stiles wouldn't mind being thrown against the occasional hard surface.'' 

The crowd couldn't take much more, the excitement had ling since reached fever pitch, but now the interview was over and Dylan smiled for a few pictures and sighed a few autographs, before heading backstage. 

''You can be a very cruel person sometimes, O'Brien. Those poor people almost passed out.'' Marie said, amusement clear in her voice. 

Dylan laughed, ''They loved it! This season has had the highest ratings since the show started, and it's all down to them. They deserve a little excitement.'' 

''...and how will you and Tyler be celebrating tonight...?'' She giggled. 

Dylan flushed and looked down, ''I have no idea what you're talking about...'' 

Marie just nodded and laughed again, ''Of course you don't. Have fun!'' 

_Mission accomplished..._

_**-END-** _

 


End file.
